


Unraveling

by greenhairedfae



Series: Disney femslash drabbles [12]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Hercules (1997), Tarzan (1999)
Genre: Disney femslash, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenhairedfae/pseuds/greenhairedfae
Relationships: Megara/Jane Porter (Disney)
Series: Disney femslash drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459012
Kudos: 16





	Unraveling

Megara had always been incapable of feeling things by halves. This was the reason it so upset her to realize what she felt for Professor Porter’s daughter. This could not end well. She'd known from the start.

The first time they’d met, Jane dropped her papers and they’d scattered to the wind, knocking off the boots of educated men in waistcoats on their way to the cobbled stones of Oxford. Meg snorted watching her rushing back and forth to gather the sheets underfoot. 

The scholar was too caught up in herself to notice onlookers and was completely unaware of Megara until she was offered pages.

Meg should have known to stay out of it then.

Jane lived her life unraveling. Every morning she pulled her hair into a neat updo, every hair in its place and by the end she’d lost a glove and her hair cascaded around her face in waves. Megara found it incomprehensibly beautiful.

Feelings like this were pointless, she reminded herself. She had to watch her steps or wind up hurt. Jane would be in the jungles of Africa soon, drawing violets and Megara was just a cheap lackey in Hades’ debt. She wasn't free to do as she pleased.

Still Jane would always ask for her to sit for her and her hair fell in wisps as she worked the charcoal across the page.


End file.
